


Hair

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Female Friendship, Flirting, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ino gives Sakura a familiar gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “hair” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :) Takes place sometime during the pre-Shippuden timeskip, inspired by that one flashback where Sakura has long hair.

“What’s this,” comes the voice behind the hand in Sakura’s hair, “I leave for a month and you’ve grown it out again?”  
  
“You leave for a month and come back without manners?” Sakura grumbles, tugging her hair free to turn a glare on Ino. Can’t a girl enjoy her lunch break in peace?  
  
Ino scoffs and sits backward on the bench at Sakura’s side; she’s smiling, but her eyes are on Sakura like searchlights.  
  
Pretending the warm feeling in her belly is from her lunch, Sakura shakes her head, pushing hair behind her ear as it slips free. “I haven’t had time to get it cut is all.” A shadow of a dark feeling falls over her and she laughs, trying to chase it away. “It’s actually kind of annoying. I’m not used to long hair anymore.”  
  
“Hmm,” Ino says, reaching into her bag. “Since you’re so hopeless, it can’t be helped.”  
  
“Wha– ”  
  
Sakura cuts herself off as Ino pulls out a familiar red ribbon and, without asking or being asked, secures it around Sakura’s hair. She leans back a moment later, nodding approval at her own handiwork, and grins. She says, “Can’t have you hiding that pretty face again.”


End file.
